


White Elephant

by Zavoj



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavoj/pseuds/Zavoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be good for you to get out and go to a party. You just didn't realize how good.</p><p>Dick/Reader<br/>Christmas One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: meet me under the mistletoe
> 
> I couldn't resist. I'm super new to writing this fandom, so hopefully Dick isn't too OOC. I think it's cute.

Why you had been invited to the Christmas party still evaded you, but you had. Wally had insisted. Apparently lots of the couple's friends would be there, and after the study session for finals, both of them agreed that you needed to get out more. It was really kind of presumptuous, because they didn't really know you, but they were very insistent.

"Just because you're at Stanford doesn't mean you should keep your head buried in a book!" That's what Wally had said. It was insulting, but sadly, you supposed that it was true.

When you entered the apartment with your poorly wrapped white elephant gift, many eyes fell upon you, and none you recognized.

"____, right?" a man said from your left. You turned to see a guy about your age with black hair and sunglasses. If you remembered correctly, he was the one who had been with Wally when you'd first met him. Artemis had invited you over to study for finals, and this man had been there when you'd entered the apartment, but he hadn't stayed long. Still, you were thankful for someone even mildly familiar. 

"Yeah… what was your name, again?"

"It's Dick. Let me show you where the white elephants go." You followed him over to the large pile of presents and set yours down on the pile.

"You have a class with Artemis, right?" Dick said as he walked towards the kitchen. You followed him like a lost puppy (as much because you didn't know anybody as you found him quite attractive).

"Um, yeah. And one with Wally, actually." Finding out the upperclassman was in your Vietnamese literature class had been very surprising, and disappointing since there had only been finals week left.

"Really?" Dick laughed. "Figures he'd be in freshman courses as a junior."

"Actually, I just came in with a lot of transfer credits. It's a 300 level class."

"I see. What are you majoring in?" he asked as he offered you a cup of water, which you took.

"English. Are you in college?"

"Er… no."

"So, how do you know Wally and Artemis?"

"Childhood friends." Even wearing sunglasses, you could tell from the way Dick grinned that there was an inside joke you were missing out on.

"And what do you do? Do you have a job?" you asked.

"I work for a security company," Dick chuckled like there was another joke behind this statement.

"Alright everybody! Let's get to unwrapping!" Wally called, coming out of the bedroom, followed by a huge guy who could have been sixteen or twenty six or any age in between. His t-shirt had a superman logo, which made you inwardly sigh in relief. Your present was an action figure set of Batman and the original Robin. Your older brother had given it to you years ago, but you'd never opened it; something about being collectible. At least this guy would appreciate them… you hoped.

"Anyone need me to explain the rules?" Wally asked before grabbing a package from the pile.

When nobody said anything, Wally unwrapped a cookbook, which caused a girl to snicker. Various other things were unwrapped. Artemis ended up with a nerf bow and arrow, which several people found hilarious, someone else unwrapped a fish bowl, and then it was your turn. Wally handed you a lumpy package, which turned out to be a stuffed white elephant.

Dick was next. He unwrapped a bottle of tequila. The girl after him unwrapped your gift, which earned a bunch of laughs and a "Who's being funny?" The person after that stole Dick's tequila. "You're underage anyway," the girl said with a wink. Dick shrugged and grabbed the Batman and Robin action figures, which earned another round of laughs.

Everyone had unwrapped gifts, after much stealing and swapping between the group members. Nobody wanted your elephant, and it seemed like nobody dared take the figures from Dick. Once the alcohol was brought out, you decided to try and find Artemis and Wally and thank them.

"Hey," Dick called as you pulled on your sweatshirt. You turned around and got the stuffed elephant in the face. "Forgetting something?"

"I-I was trying to leave it," you confessed.

"Personally, I thought I was pretty clever. A white elephant for a white elephant exchange," he told you with a smirk as he pushed the elephant into your hands. "Besides, you're not getting out of taking it home."

"At least you seemed to like yours," you told him.

"Call me… sentimental," he replied.

"What does that mean?" you asked, scooting towards the front door.

Dick shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. Just thought it would be funny."

"Funny wasn't what I was going for," you confessed. "Batman and Robin are badass."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Especially Robin. You know, the original Robin is our age. He was my hero."

"A sidekick was your hero?" Dick asked, one eyebrow raised. You flushed.

"I know it's stupid, but he made me feel like I could change the world, too, even if I was just a kid."

"Hm," Dick said, "I never thought of him that way."

"Most people don't. I get a lot of weird looks." You scratched the back of your head. "Well, I should go. Don't want to be caught walking alone at midnight."

"Would you like me to walk you back?" Dick asked as you turned the doorknob.

"It's alright. This neighborhood is pretty safe. And I'm a black belt," you grinned as you opened the door and stepped out. Dick followed you with a frown on his face.

"Humor me. I don't like it when girls walk home alone."

"Alright. Just don't slow me down," you joked.

"I'll do my best," he replied with a grin.

"Don't forget your toys," you told him.

"I'm coming back. I'm DD for some of the others." Dick rattled his keys for emphasis before he followed you out to the sidewalk.

"So, where are you from?" you asked.

"Gotham, actually."

"And the figurines make more sense," you replied with a grin.

Dick chuckled and nodded. "And you?"

"Metropolis."

"What made you come out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," you replied as you stopped under a street lamp.

Dick looked up and grinned. "You could. Or…" he trailed off, leaning in towards you. Without really thinking, you leaned forward, meeting his lips in a quick kiss. You pulled away, your face on fire with embarrassment.

"What was that for?"

Dick pointed up and smirked. "Mistletoe."

You looked up, and sure enough, hanging from the street lamp was a large bundle of sprigs with white berries.

"Why would you…?"

Dick cut you off with his lips against yours. This time, he pulled you close, wrapping his arms around your waist. When your nose bumped against his glasses, he slid them up onto his head without breaking this kiss.


End file.
